Books and Sight
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kouga is the all-star of the school with friends, and foes. While being hunted down, by Naraku's story grabbing hands, secrets are now getting harder to hide. When it's found out, will Kouga be able to with stand the pressure? KogaKag, Kougaoc, inukag etc
1. the allstar

hope u enjoy.

* * *

"Books and Sight:  
Chapter One;  
The All-Star"

On whatever field it may be, he's the star. Kouga Ookami is a jock with a high course, best known as the Star Player of the Year, according to the district. Ever since elementary, up till his junior year at Youkkai High School. Kouga has made close friends on the team, fans in the stands, and, of course, enemies and allies in the hallways.

His number one enemy, next to Naraku, was Inuyasha, the one with the girl he wanted,... Kagome Higurashi. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, but there are others Kouga needs to look out for, because he knows what would happen if he didn't.

Naraku, one of enemies, just became a writer for the school newspaper, and he loves getting dirt on people to make them suffer. For example; last front page story he wrote was about Inuyasha, who, apparently was in the middle of one of those days. Inuyasha's hair could be silver, or black, at any given moment,... mainly on the day the new moon is supposed to rise. The humiliation lasted for a whole month.

Inuyasha wasn't one he had to worry about too much, but there are times he likes to play some pranks on him, because of him acting like an over-protective boyfriend, over Kagome. He hated that.

Shippo was a freshman, but he might as well be a senior. Kouga didn't like being smart mouthed, so, he knew he had to avoid certain subjects of conversation,... romance being number one. But besides all that, Shippo was a good friend.

Worst of all was Ayame. She wasn't that bad, but she was the peppy head cheerleader that was obsessed with him. As a bonus, her grandfather has been trying to convince his parents to have them betrothed, because both families were rich, and owned large companies. He wasn't about to let that happen.

The geeks of the school feared him,... all but one, that is. Nimiru Koheina. She had long, dark purple hair, and pale skin. Her eyes were of a malicious grey, and she had always worn glasses, because she can't see at far distances, or read without them. Close up, she could see fine. The sad part was, she was very smart, and didn't like Kouga treating people like asses. As her last name goes, 'koheina,' meaning fair, she wanted Kouga to stop treating everyone as if he was a prince, which he was called that a lot, by almost every girl in school (yes, i got the idea from a different manga, it fits kouga's case). The fact that her locker was directly next to Kouga's didn't help in the matter. Kouga always thought that she wasn't a fair lady, that's for sure, but she was popular with most of Kouga's enemies. He didn't like it.

Returning to the current topic, it was at the beginning of his junior school year, spring of course, and Kouga was part of the track team, baseball team, every team that involved sports.

Kagome, and her friends which included; the hair-color changing, junior freak, Inuyasha, the perverted, but kind, and wise buddhist senior, Miroku, the senior female karate champion, and girlfriend of said pervert, Sango, and our smart mouthing, but very cute, and mischivous freshman,... Shippo, were all attending one of Kouga's track meets.

Kouga was the anchor,... as usual. Ginta was the headoff, Hakkaku was the follow-up, and Sesshomaru, one of Kouga's allies, was the recipitent (idk wht the other positions are, i just no the anchor. in either case the baton pass runners r in this order; Ginta, Sesshomaru, Hakkaku, Kouga. all im saying, idk sport terms).

They were versing the Celestial High School track team; they wore blue, and white, Youkkai wore red, and purple, but the other team looked nervous. _"Who could blame 'em, their own coach was saying they had to win this meet."_ Ginta thought. _"Kouga is the only problem with that."_ He added, as he got his baton out.

They all got in their positions, and stood by. "On your mark,..." They heard the referee say, "get set,..." He lifted a gun. He fired it, which got the two running.

"Go, Ginta!" They heard people in the stands yell.

Ginta got exhausted, as he ran up behind Sesshomaru, who had started jogging. He passed the baton, and Sesshomaru raced ahead. The crowd roared as he got ahead of the guy, and Hakkaku started jogging. Baton passed, and he raced, Sesshomaru at an immediate stop. Hakkaku was no different than Ginta when it came to speed. The Celestial High anchor was ahead, with the baton, and Kouga started jogging. Hakkaku passed the baton, and Kouga went racing ahead, and crossed the finish line first.

"Way to go, Kouga!" Kagome yelled. The Celestial High anchor stopped, dropping the baton, and panted for breath.

"Maybe when I'm not around, you'll win. Good try, though." Kouga said, smiling, and holding out his hand. The other runner, shook it.

Now, a man with long, silver hair, golden eyes, and pale skin walked in, wearing a suit, and tie. "Nice job!" He said to Kouga.

"Thank you, Principal Youkkai." Kouga said, with a bow of respect.

That's right, the principal was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's dad, Inutaisho Youkkai. Sesshomaru's mother had died giving birth to him. About less than a year later, he married Izaiyoi, and a couple months after, Inuyasha was born. Naraku wrote an article about their father, which they were both embaressed by. Sesshomaru adapted to it, but Inuyasha was still being laughed at. Big shocker.

-- In the Locker Room

"Nice work, Kouga!" Ginta complimented.

"Thanks!" Kouga said, rubbing his left eye.

"You wanna come to our place, and celebrate?" Hakkaku asked. Him, and Ginta are fraternal twins.

"Can't, guys, I have work. Maybe tomarrow, though." Kouga said.

"Okay! Suit yourself!" Ginta said, as they left with the rest of the team, excluding Sesshomaru.

Kouga looked at him, suspiciously. "What's up, Sesh? Anything I should know?" Sesh, Kouga's nickname for Sesshomaru, turned to him.

"Naraku is going to interview Nimiru, tomarrow, during first period. He's trying to get something good on you, Oozi." Sesshomaru answered. Oozi being Sesshomaru's nickname for Kouga, meaning prince. Yeah, there's no surprise.

"Oh, great! Excuse me while I gag!" Kouga said. The two chuckled. "Nimiru's a reporter, too. No way she would the questions in truth." Kouga said.

"Some, but many she would love to talk about." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Many that would be useless to him." Kouga stated.

Sesshomaru smirked. "True." He said. Him and Kouga walked out. "Where do you work, anyways?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga gave a nervous grin. "Oh, it's in a large, boring building, downtoen, you can't miss it." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You work for your parents?" He questioned. Kouga nodded. "Why do I highly doubt that?" Sesshomaru said, walking away towards his father's mustang.

Kouga began walking towards the bus area, where several buses were lined up. Naraku, peered out at him. _"You're next, Kouga."_ He thought, slipping away into the shadows.

* * *

hope you liked it.


	2. interviews p1

"Chapter Two;  
Interviews Part One"

It was going to be another stressful day at school, Kouga knew it. The last person he wanted to see was Naraku Dama, and last person he wanted talking about him was Nimiru Koheina.

He walked up to the high school in his school uniform; dark red shirt, pants, black shoes, and, if the students wanted, a tie. He didn't like it, so he often kept the top collar button open.

Now, however, wasn't a time to think about much of anything else but the situation at hand. If Nimiru got that interview, with Naraku, he knew there would be consequences. This lead him to one decision.

He had to make sure that Nimiru would be distracted, and there were only two times he knew that could; when she was listening in class, or, when she was doing an interview. This meant that he had to do the riskiest thing he'd ever do; accepting an interview from a school reporter.

He sighed. Nimiru was, next to Naraku, the last person he wanted to have for an interviewer, but, for his sake, he had to risk it. He walked up to his red colored locker, and Nimiru had already opened her purple colored locker.

Nimiru was something no one would expect. She had long, maroon hair, that she kept in a braid. Her skin was bright, and her eyes pooled of a serene lavender. The only thing that made Kouga call her a nerd, were her glasses, that she needed to read with. "Kouga."

"Nimiru." He simply said. That was their regular greeting.

The two didn't get along, but formed a truce that claimed neither one can ruin the others morning, and that all insults had to wait for the afternoon. This pack was formed simply because they both had taunted each other often, and the arguing would eventually lead to the principal's office, which soon lead to the threat that claimed that they couldn't disturb the teachers before school started.

"Well I'm off!" She said, dully. Nimiru was about to walk off, and then, Kouga spoke up.

"Hey, wait!" He said.

She turned her head, so she could look at him. "Unless it's something urgent I don't wanna-"

"I was thinking about accepting your interview request." He quickly said, cutting her off.

She was, to say the least, surprised. Normally, each time someone asked, Kouga would give a flat 'no,' so why was he considering it now? She raised a brow at the black head. "Why have you? It's not like you ever mean it."

"But, I mean it this time, Nimiru! I just have a hard time finding a reporter I trust, but after your last article, I thought, why not?" He answered, only half a lie.

Her last article read about a switch of words, and rumors most reporters make up, and, his favorite, Naraku's idea of a good article being within someone's private life; said article made Kouga laugh to no end. Kouga, honestly, thought it was very good, and now, he had a more reason to trust her.

Nimiru stared at him, shocked. "You read my article?" She questioned.

He nodded. "And I'm hoping that you were one of those honest reporters. So, what do ya say?" He asked. Though he, honestly, was hoping for a no, he did trust her as far as her writing, so he thought it would be okay; besides, chances of a no were little to none.

For the first time, she gave Kouga a sincere smile. "Sure! Today, during free period, in the library. Okay?" She asked. Kouga nodded. "Okay, see ya later!" She said, walking off.

He sighed. He'd have to make up an excuse as to not go to practice, but, since it was in the library, it would be understandable. He raced to the gym, before heading to class. He explained to the teacher that he was falling behind with a paper, and needed to go to the library, to continue it. "It's alright! You come to practice so often, that the principal was gonna make me give you a break." The two chuckled.

School day went in, and pretty soon, Kouga was meeting up at Sesshomaru's locker, before free period. "Hey, Sesh!" Kouga said, raising one hand from the relaxed position he placed his head against.

Sesshomaru acknowledged Kouga by turning his head towards him. "Oozi. What is it? You should be at practice!" Sesshomaru told him.

Kouga shook his head. "I would have been forced to homeroom, first hand. Besides, I got the Nimiru case handled!" He informed Sesshomaru, smirking out of pure confidence.

The silver haired man stared at Kouga, not convinced. "How?" He asked. Kouga explained what little he knew about Nimiru, and how he got her to forget about the interview with Naraku with his interview with her. When he finished, Sesshomaru shook his head. "If you hate reporters, you shouldn't have set up an interview. Oozi, are you sure you can trust her?" He asked.

"Not completely, but I trust her more than the others. Remember her article: "The Reason For These Lies?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "It's not as bad as ya think." He stated, a smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru thought back to the article, then remembered how he had almost chuckled at the piece. "As true as her article is, how are you sure that she isn't one of those others?" He asked.

Kouga just started laughing. "She wouldn't have revealed that many secrets if she were, besides, so many reporters were out of good ideas ever since then. We should be thanking her, so, technically, it's my way to say thanks." He began to head towards the library, then stopped before turning the corner. "Also, Sesh!" Sesshomaru turned back to Kouga's form. "I didn't say I'd give her anything good!" He said, turning back at him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "The best of luck, then, Oozi." He answered. Kouga chuckled, making his way to the library.

The blue carpeted, white-walled room was stacked shelf to shelf with books. Kouga knew exactly where Nimiru would go in such a place, and started looking for the tragedy section; no one ever liked those, except for her, so he was in the clear!

When he came to a table within the section, he saw Nimiru, flipping through a Sherlock Holmes book. He tapped her shoulder, making her look up to view her observer. She smirked, noting Kouga's presence. With a bookmark placed, she closed the book. "Kouga."

"Nimiru." They greeted.

She brought out a pad and pen as Kouga sat down across from her. "How about we get started?" She asked, picking up her pen.

Kouga shrugged. "Fine by me!" He answered.

* * *

i kno, it kinda sucks, but im gonna try and update quicker.

Atto shatto!

-K-sama


End file.
